Kalea's Choice
by The Light of Earendil
Summary: Kalea has come to Rohan to...well...you'll see. An LOTR story with a Tamora Pierceish twist
1. Chapter 1,The Stranger

Disclaimer-I do not own ANY of Tolkien's awesome characters. Yes, Kalea and Will are mine. No touchie.  
  
Author's note: Here is my FIRST piece of writing put on Fanfic!! Please review-tell me your opinions! Hope you like the first chapter! It doesn't really tell you much, (it's really short) and it's more of an introduction, but still..:)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1, The Stranger  
  
The wind whistled as rain poured down and splattered on the roof of the pub. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The sound of the storm became more pronounced when the door to the pub opened. A thin figure walked in, huddled in a soaking wet cloak. The shadow of the hood hid her face, but it was obvious that the stranger was female.  
  
The innkeeper bustled over the girl like a mother hen, clucking and taking her cloak. "My dear, you're soaking wet! Go sit by the fire so you don't catch chill."  
  
The girl thanked her and obeyed, wringing out her long, dark brown hair as she went. The closer she got, it became apparent that she was very beautiful. She pulled up a chair near the fire, hugging a blanket the inn keeper had provided close to her chest.  
  
Will gazed at the girl as she sat by the fire, shivering. Didn't she know better than to come into a pub unescorted at night? Already he could see the men in the corner looking at her slyly and grinning to each other. Then again, it wasn't very pleasant outside, and this was the only inn for miles. He watched as one of the men got up and swaggered towards the girl.  
  
Will intercepted the man before he reached her. "Lay off, Reynard. Leave her alone," he said.  
  
Reynard looked at the boy, furious. How dare he---but his father . . . . Reynard glared at Will and turned and retreated towards the bar, knocking down anyone who was foolish enough to get in his way. Will turned to look at the girl again. She was staring into the flames of the fire, oblivious to what had just happened. Her large, almond brown eyes were sad, as if she had suffered a horrible loss.  
  
Will started towards her, and she looked up, as if realizing where she was for the first time. Their eyes met and her lips formed a warm smile. Will grinned back and walked towards her, pulling up a chair across from her near the fire.  
  
"Good day, milady," Will said.  
"Good day My Lord," she replied formally.  
"My name's Will."  
"Kalea," she said, pointing to herself.  
  
"Some weather we're having today, huh? It started this morning and hasn't stopped since." Will gazed out to the still-raging storm. "What brings you to Rohan at this time of night?"  
  
"I came here looking for a job," the girl said cautiously. "I.uh..I love horses, and I'm pretty good with them. I was hoping that I could be of use. My horse was tired, so we stopped here for the night."  
  
Will was not convinced, but he decided not to push the issue. "How old are you, lass? Aren't you a little young to be traveling on your own?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, eyes blazing. "You can't be that much older than me! And I'm 14, well old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Will gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry maiden. I happen to be 15, almost 16, and I'm already a rider of King Eomer's army. Will you be staying here tonight? The food is very good, and the hostess is hospitable. You will be well taken care of."  
  
"Yes, this seems to be my only option." she replied. They continued to chat generally for another fifteen minutes, then the girl rose.  
  
"It's getting late.I'd better go get a room. Goodnight my lord."  
"Will. Call me Will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
See? I told you it was short! Review anyway! I have no idea what will happen next...but hopefully I'll update soon! PLEASE review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2, Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer-My characters are mine, Tolkien's are his.

Author's note- O_o this chapter is all mysterious-ish. by the way, you pronounce Kalea:

 Kal-ee-a . Just to make that clear..A lot of new characters are introduced so pay attention!! I use weird names so it may become confusing. And I'm SOO SORRY I took so long getting this up! I have been REALLY busy---but thanks to all my wonderful readers!!:) 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Chapter 2, Nothing to Lose

            Kalea got into bed gingerly, rubbing her sore arm as she went.  Just above the elbow there was a nasty bruise, and a large scar that had never quite healed. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling, reviewing the events of the past few days. 

            She wasn't looking forward to starting over. Not again. How many times now had she been forced to leave a place she loved dearly? Everything was so complicated.  Why was everyone leaving her?

            Her mother had told her stories when she was little that inspired her impulse to seek a job in Rohan. She told of the ancient horse-lords, and the mysterious Shadowfax, who was said to be the king of the horses. She told of the bravery the country had shown in ancient battles, and the amazing war horses who saved their master's lives thousands of times.  Kalea faced conflicting emotions when she decided to seek refuge there.  She was risking remembering.well.things that were better left forgotten. 

            Kalea listened to the rain splatter against the wooden panels of the roof.  She loved storms, especially furious ones like this one.  It was like they were expressing the emotions she tried so hard to keep inside.the anger, the sorrow, the loneliness.

            Her experience in the land of Rohan so far had been pleasant.  Her horse, Everad, had made the journey safely, and seemed quite at home with the rolling hills and soft green meadows Rohan had to offer.  Kalea smiled.  The horse's paradise. The few people she met had been friendly so far, too. The motherly innkeeper had been sweet and Will seemed like a very nice boy.  He had the potential to become a great friend.but no.  Kalea did not want any friends.  She didn't want any commitment at all. Nothing she could lose.

            _Kalea__, promise you'll never forget us. Please, Kay. . . . . never. . . . forget . . . _

I'm sorry, Landin. . . . I'm sorry. . . .

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

           While Kalea continued to be in her miserable state, Will was ecstatic.  He received news from his commander, Imam, that the dispatch would leave first thing in the morning.  Although the Ringbearer had fulfilled his quest, orcs and other evil creatures were still swarming about the plains, hiding deep in their fowl lairs and coming out only at night.  This was when they were most dangerous. They swarmed through villages and killed everyone in sight, then scouring the town for food and other supplies.  Their numbers were dwindling, as few had escaped the earthquake that followed the destroying of the Ring, but they were still a threat to the unprotected civilians.

It was not that Will enjoyed killing, but fighting put him in a wonderful mood.  He loved protecting others, it was just his nature.  Unlike most boys his age, he was eager to join the King's army and was delighted when he was accepted into higher ranks.  He was skillful with a sword and was learning to use a bow, though he felt that his bowman-ship (is that a word?) would never quite meet the standards.  

Then there was the girl to consider..Kalea, she said her name was.  What was she hiding, and what was her real purpose of coming to Rohan? What was the deep, mysterious wound that left traces of suffering in her large brown eyes? Will had never met anyone like her before.  He barely knew her, but he felt that once he penetrated the invisible barrier which had laid itself between them, they would be friends. Finally, Will drifted to sleep, dreaming of orcs and a girl that looked strangely like Kalea screaming, "Noooo! Landin! Don't leave me!"


	3. Chapter 3, The Outsider

fDisclaimer~ I own all of my characters, but all of Tolkien's are his!

Author's note~ Hey everyone! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:) I really appreciate all the feedback! Heehee 3rd chapter and I already have 6 reviews! Yayness! When I get enough readers I'll start leaving messages for you. . . . muahaha I hope this chapter stuns you beyond belief! I didn't really plan on giving it away so soon, but I really needed to update and this was the only thing I could think of lol.  This is an actual chapter, not a short little introduction thingy like the others.  Wow, that was a long A/N!!

************************************************************************

Chapter 3, The Outsider

            Unsurprisingly, Kalea did not sleep well that night.  When she woke up it was still dark outside, and the sun hadn't emitted a single ray of light to penetrate the night.  Knowing that there was no chance she could fall back asleep, Kalea got up, stretched, and put on the same simple emerald green dress she had worn the day before.  She quickly packed her few belongings and climbed down the stairs to the pub area of the inn.  The inn keeper was already bustling about the kitchen, preparing a huge breakfast for the tenants. The delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen towards her nose, and she was tempted to stay for breakfast . . . . .  but her instincts warned her that if she didn't leave right away, she would miss a wonderful opportunity. Kalea always trusted her instincts.

            After paying the inn keeper with the little money she kept stashed in her cloak, Kalea went to the stables to find Everad. She found the beautiful bay horse standing in a large white stall, just as the first rays of sun could be seen over the horizon.  

_What took you so long?_  Everad asked.

Kalea laughed.  "Us humans do need our sleep, you know," she giggled. 

_Well, we usually ride before the sun comes up. . . . Ouch!_

"Oops, sorry," murmured Kalea as she loosened the girth.

_Why are you using the saddle, anyway?_ inquired Everad.  Kalea usually rode him bareback, the style that was preferred by the elves.

"People in Rohan don't ride like that, Everad, no matter how good they are with horses," she explained.  "It would draw attention to us. No, don't bite me," she said as Everad gave her a love nip. "I hate it just as much as you, but we have to keep a low profile. . . ."

            Kalea held the bridle up and Everad obediently opened his mouth to accept the bit.  He shifted uncomfortably, unused to the confining saddle. Kalea mounted lightly, and they were off like the wind.  Sometimes, Kalea wondered if Everad was sired by the great Shadowfax himself, he was so fast!

            They traveled steadily for about an hour, until they reached a small town on the outskirts of the great city that had built up over the years. There, Kalea let Everad rest.  She took some bread from a small sack, nibbling it thoughtfully and taking in her surroundings.  A row of neatly lined huts were accompanied by a quaint-looking inn.  Outside one of the huts, a small girl and boy were playing ball with a small, floppy-eared puppy.  Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up and it jauntily trotted over to Kalea, jumping up and kissing her face in greeting.  She laughed and patted the dog's head.

            _What's your name?asked_ Kalea.

            _Sandy__, _ replied the bouncing blond puppy. _What's yours?_

            _Kalea_, she answered.

            Just then, Kalea noticed the two small children shyly edging up to her to retrieve their dog, and the ball that had rolled her way.  Kalea smiled encouragingly, picking up the ball and holding it out for the children to take.  She liked kids.

            Smiling, the little girl crept forward and took the ball.  She giggled as Everad playfully nuzzled her hand.

            Kalea grinned. _Well, it looks like I've just made a friend!_

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Will and the other men in his dispatch gazed at the empty cave in disbelief.  They had gotten tipped off that a band of Uruk-hai that had attacked a nearby village were hiding there, and they had seen the foul creatures enter the cave.  There were signs that the cave had been liked in recently; the remains of a fire were littered about the ground and the suffocating stench of orcs lingered. But the creatures were no where to be seen.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Kalea played with the children and puppy under the watchful eye of their mother.  More than once, Kalea sent out messages begging the nearby animals to stay put and not come to greet her.  She didn't want to cause a scene.

            Kindly, the children's mother invited Kalea in for lunch, and she accepted graciously.  

            "Call me Molly," the woman insisted. "Everyone does.  My daughter's name is Jenny and the boy is Billy. 

            Kalea laughed.  The woman reminded her of someone. . .  she couldn't quite remember who.  Not that she wanted to.  Momentarily, her eyes glazed over, and she stared out the window into the morning sky.  

            "Something the matter, lass?" asked Molly, sitting down in a worn chair and tucking her ragged skirt under her.

            Kalea snapped back to reality.  "Oh, nothing," she said carelessly. "Just daydreaming."

            The woman looked at her suspiciously, then continued to eat.  Kalea was amazed at the taste of the stew the woman had cooked.  

            "This is amazing, Molly! I haven't had anything like this since. . . well, a long time ago."  

            Molly laughed.  "Thank you, lass.  You could use with some fattening up! Here, have some more!"

            Kalea was finishing her second helping of the steaming stew when a loud commotion came from outside.  Molly opened the door and peered out, with Kalea and the little ones right behind her.  A sweaty troupe of men was dismounting from tired-looking horses. The horses whickered and neighed when they saw Kalea, but she begged them to stop.  

            Molly was scanning through the crowd of men, searching for someone.  Finally, her eyes settled on a bearded man with twinkling brown eyes, and she rushed over to him and embraced him.  

            "Daddy!" yelled Jenny and Billy, rushing over to the man, kissing him on the cheek. 

            Kalea stood to the side and watched, with the unpleasant but not unfamiliar feeling of being an outsider.  Unbeknownst to her, Will was sitting on horseback nearby, watching. . . . 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Well, it was supposed to be longer but I got sick of writing heehee.  So did you guys get the part with the animals?  When Kalea is talking out loud to them, the text is normal, and when she is talking to them in her head  or thinking it is italicized. Whenever an animal talks, the words are italicized.  REVIEW!!! 


End file.
